Make It Right
by imadisneygirl
Summary: It was always Alli's choice to leave Degrassi; but what if a certain somone was there to make things right? Alli/Drew ONE-SHOT ;D


**HEEEEY READERS! I DON'T NORMALLY WRITE DEGRASSI BUT I LOVE DREW && ALLI!  
>ENJOOOOOY !<strong>

* * *

><p>Even after everything that happened between Alli and Drew, including Bianca and Owen, it was always Alli's choice to leave. She wanted—she needed to make things right with her family, it was the only way. It's not like Drew deserved her love anyways, after Bianca and the boiler room, he didn't deserve anyone. But of course there was still a feeling that bubbled up inside her stomach once someone said his name.<p>

"Alli, are you sure you want to do this?" Alli's best friend, Clare Edwards asked her hesitantly. She was her best friend, she was going to stand by whatever she decides but she can't hold back her thoughts of not wanting her best friend to leave during their couple years in high school. "It's not too late to back out," She added, biting her lip slightly. She watched as Alli took all her decorations and belongings out of her locker.

Alli shot Clare a small smile. "Of course I don't want to do this. Leaving you is that last thing I'd ever want to do, but you know," She didn't have to finish, Clare already got the hint.

"Yeah, I know, it's just," Clare paused for a second, trying to regain her posture. "I can't see going on in high school without you by my side! We've dreamed about this our whole lives."

Alli shook her head. "I know, Clare, I know we have," She took out one last book. "But things change. I never knew this was going to happen, trust me, I did not plan this."

Clare didn't bother answering; she just pulled her friend into a tight hug. Alli couldn't contain the tears that effortlessly flowed down her cheeks. Clare wasn't in a much better state. She was trying to be strong by holding in the tears but it just ended up in her eyes getting red and watery and the tip of her nose to get bright red. "You'll always be my best friend though, that's never going to change," She whispered before pulling away from Alli.

"And you're always going to be mine," Alli gave her a real smile this time. "I might be leaving Degrassi, but nothing's going to change between us," Clare nodded, right as one tear escaped. "I can never ever replace you."

Clare smiled warmly at her. "Good, now, is there anything else you need to do before you leave?"

"Uh, no, I think I'm set," Her glossed lips formed a straight line. "I'm sorry Clare, but I guess this is good-bye," Clare nodded understandingly, giving her friend one last squeeze. Alli stood there, her feet unable to drag her away. Before tears started spilling uncontrollably down her cheeks, Clare turned on her heels and quickly walked away, wiping against the tears that fell.

Alli turned around herself and walked off through the halls for the last time. The warning bell had just rung and the halls were becoming more and more deserted by the second. She stopped abruptly; the sobs that were escaping were clogging up her vision. She leaned against the lockers, her sobs falling harder. She never thought that having to walk away from the one person that stood alongside her throughout her whole life would be this hard. She heard fast, loud footsteps coming her way, but she expected the person to pass right by. "Alli?" Her head flicked up at the sound of her name being called. It'd be a lie to say she wasn't surprised at who it was, but that something inside her started stirring again.

"Drew," She let out softly, wiping away as much tears as she could. "What are you doing here?" He stopped running and slowly walked up to her, examining her face. "You're supposed to be in class."

He shook his head. "I'm not worried about that, you're more important."

"Right," She ignored the urge to jump into his strong arms. She knows what he did was wrong and he shouldn't be able to get away with it just like that. "Anyways, what do you want? I have to leave soon," The last part was said quietly, but he heard perfectly.

He grabbed her hand gently, and much to his surprise, she didn't pull it back. "I know what I did was wrong, it was stupid and dumb and you shouldn't forgive me," She looked up at him, sort of interested in what he had to say. "And I'm not here to be like one of those guys in the movies to beg for you back only saying how stupid and wrong I was, no, I'm not going down that low," Her heart started beating slightly faster. "But there's just one thing I have to say," He squeezed her hand. "Don't leave, Alli," A frown slid upon her face, he was making this even harder. "I beg of you, just don't leave."

"Drew, you're telling me this now? I'm about to—"

He interrupted her. "No, Alli, listen," She listened carefully. "I don't want to see me and you going our separate ways, I'm begging you to stay if it isn't too late." Her eyes started to get watery again, and now she didn't know if she should leave Degrassi or stay. "You're the first girl I've ever been in a serious relationship with, and I was surprised at how good I felt about myself. You're the first girl who's ever liked me for who I am and not my popularity status or just my looks."

"Oh gosh," Alli groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. She had no idea what she wanted to do. She didn't want to leave Degrassi; she was only trying to please her parents. But it was always her choice, she could call it off she really wanted too. And right here, having Drew Torres cutting class just to stop her from leaving was giving her a pretty damn good idea that she didn't want to leave.

Drew let go of her hand, his hopeful smile faltering a bit. "It doesn't matter if we don't get back together, although I'd love to, it doesn't matter," She smiled a bit. "I just want to be able to see you in the hall and remember all our good times, that's all," It was becoming pretty clear what she had to do. "So please Alli, don't leave me."

"Listen," She said sharply. "You were a jerk," He nodded knowing that was totally true. "But," His head flicked up. "I can't help but still like you," A smile started to form on his face. "I won't leave, but you have to promise to stay loyal, just promise me that one thing."

His smile grew bigger. "I promise Alli, I promise, nothing's going to come in between us, you're all that matters."

"I better be," He ended the promise with a great big bear hug. Everything that they had felt those prior days was gone. Now, all that mattered was Alli and Drew's relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEEEW PLEEASE!<strong>

- Kaaathy (:


End file.
